


The Planner

by lowlifetheory



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Elijah has been cursed, Gen, brief mentions of violence, its a nasty curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: Elijah would be a perfectionist if not for his siblings.





	The Planner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluebell_Scyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell_Scyana/gifts).



> For my wee work chum. Good luck tomorrow and all the best for your future.

'This is...' Elijah scowled around the room. 

'Oh come on brother, I think it's fabulous,' Kol said as he gave one of the serving girls a wide smile. 

'You would do well to remember that you've been daggered, on and off, for centuries,' Elijah murmured. 'And please don't eat the help.'

'But I can smell her,' Kol moaned. 

'We're already missing three girls Kol,' Elijah snapped. 'I have enough to do without dealing with you Kol you spoiled-'

'Playing happy families I see,' Klaus said as he padded into the room. 

'Kol is intent in eating the serving staff,' Elijah sighed. 

'It's a wedding, isn't there supposed to be a feast?' Kol waggled his eyebrows. The image of a small silver knife, razor sharp sliding under the skin of those eyebrows came unbidden into Elijah's mind. He allowed himself a moment to imagine the scent of the blood. 

'Kol if you turn this into a re-enactment of The Red Wedding I'll have Freya bind you in a ring of salt and ensure than a bloody orgy happens around you as you slowly desiccate!' Elijah took a deep breath. He didn't care to raise his voice today. 

Klaus was wandering around the room admiring the delicate centre pieces and sweet jars making faces of approval. 

'Dare I ask where you've been Niklaus?' Elijah hoped a change of subject would lift his mood. 

'I heard word of a witch who had been in contact with Finn. I was checking she hadn't died of boredom,' Klaus rolled his eyes and smiled showing off those dimples that had sunk a thousand women to their knees. 

'Tactful as ever,' Elijah muttered. Klaus mocked bowed. 

'Elijah I'm bored,' Rebekah huffed. 

'Well you'll just have to be un bored. Vincent and Marcel thought it would be fun to compel me into believing I was a wedding planner. It wouldn't do let my client down now would it?' He asked through clenched teeth. Although Elijah knew who he was once again the desire to plan weddings was almost overwhelming. 

Klaus and Kol shared a cheeky grin and Rebekah made a face into her gin. 

'Okay, I think we're ready. Now all we have to do is welcome and congratulate the Bride and Groom.' Elijah smiled. His job wasn't over yet but he was almost at the best part, choosing his dinner. 

'They're here,' Freya said. 

Elijah cleared his throat, fixed his cuffs, and smiled.


End file.
